1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency stop switch for a vehicle, and more specifically relates to an adjustable emergency stop switch for a snowmobile or multi-purpose vehicle that is adjustable to maintain an upright position at all times.
2. Related Art
Emergency stop switches are a mandatory safety feature for snowmobiles, multi-purpose vehicles (such as ATV""s), motorcycles, personal watercraft, and other recreational vehicles. Typically, the emergency stop switch is positioned close to the throttle handle of a vehicle so that the emergency switch is easily accessible by an operator of the vehicle, particularly in a panic or emergency situation when the vehicle engine must be stopped. In some cases, it is important to maintain a consistent and predictable position for the emergency stop switch so that the switch is easily activated in an emergency situation. As such, it is typically desirable to keep the emergency stop switch oriented in a generally vertical position with a shape and operation so that the operator of the vehicle can turn off the vehicle engine quickly with little forethought. In other cases, it is advantageous to be able to adjust the emergency kill switch into a second position so that an operator of the vehicle does not inadvertently activate the switch.
Known emergency stop switches are typically mounted either as a separate module adjacent the throttle handle or other handle bar control, or mounted on the same module with the throttle handle or other control. In some applications the stop switch typically will be mounted on a right handlebar, while in others it typically will be mounted on a left handlebar. When mounted separately from the throttle, the emergency stop switch is independently adjustable about the handlebar of the vehicle to orient the switch into a desired position. However, when the emergency stop switch is mounted on the same module as the throttle handle, and the module is rotatably adjustable to move the throttle handle into a preferred position for an operator of the vehicle, the emergency stop switch may end up in an undesirable position for certain riding positions, for example where the operator is not seated.
The present invention relates to an adjustable emergency stop switch for a snowmobile, ATV, motorcycle, personal watercraft, or other recreational vehicle with handlebars. The emergency stop switch includes a switch housing that is mounted to and separately adjustable relative to a module that include at least one other vehicle control. For example the emergency stop switch may be mounted to a module that includes a throttle handle, light switch, starter switch, thumb warmer or hand warmer switch, or a combination of these controls. Typically, the module to which the emergency stop switch is mounted is rotatably adjustable about a handlebar of the vehicle, and the emergency stop switch is separately adjustable from the module so as to be adjustable into a desired position.